¿Quién lo diría?
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Por si la fugacidad de la memoria, me volviera a arrebatar la oportunidad de decirte que, siempre has sido...


**¿Quién lo diría?**

**Historias dentro de la Historia**

**Angie Jb **

**Junio 2013**

¿Quién lo diría?

Eres una Andrew.

Ahora que mi memoria regresó, no puedo más que mirarte absorto, sorprendido, tratando que mis largos silencios no delaten mi pasmo. Eres una Andrew y yo… yo también…

Los recuerdos se han dejado venir en tropel tanto si estoy despierto, como cuando duermo, acompañándose por una leve y persistente jaqueca.

Andrew. El nombre de mis padres, el rastro del origen que pensé perdido. Escocia. Lakewood. Londres. Chicago... Ha sido tanta luz en tan poco tiempo que he debido detenerme a escribir los decires de esta memoria ávida por contar, no sea que el olvido voluble regrese a mi mente otra vez.

Así, sumido en este reconocimiento he pasado días escribiendo mis memorias más para mí que para otra persona, pero hoy es diferente. Demasiados cabos sueltos han tomado su lugar uno a uno, respondiendo viejas preguntas, y dejando otras tantas en el aire. Lo que soy y cómo he vivido en relación al clan Andrew, entra en una suerte de lógica predecible por la costumbre, las formas y las responsabilidades que me rodean. Pero, lo que soy y lo que he sido contigo supera mi imaginación, alerta mis sentidos, se fija en mí con una nitidez particular casi transparente, y cuestiona en cierto modo algunas convicciones con las que crecí. A la luz de todo lo que hemos vivido querida Candy, esta disertación personal también te atañe a ti.

Por eso hoy te escribo a ti Candy, solo a ti.

Sé que cuando sepas quién soy, entenderás cuan complicado es escribir esto. No quisiera que las brumas de la memoria limitaran nuevamente mis palabras para explicarte de la forma más amorosa posible, el por qué eres tan especial para el tío abuelo. Si, leíste bien. El tío abuelo.

Trataré de organizar mis pensamientos, querida mía, aunque no es un asunto sencillo.

Empezaré por esa especie de plan pre armado en el que jugamos lo queramos o no, que suelen llamar "destino". Yo no suelo hablar de destino. Bueno, ni siquiera solía hacerlo cuando no recordaba que no lo hacía. Supongo que hay partes intrínsecas a uno, que no puede olvidar. El punto es que pensar que todo está escrito en las líneas de la mano, que alguien ya decidió toda tu vida me enerva.

Claro está, no aparecimos de la nada en el mundo ¿no es cierto? Nuestros padres nos eligieron un camino nos gustara o no, pero cada atajo tomado lleva la huella de uno, cada nuevo horizonte.

Y he ahí, que todo el concepto permanece claro mientras no aparezcas tú en mi panorama, porque si no creo en el destino,… ¿de qué otra manera explico tu presencia en mi vida o mi tránsito por la tuya?

Intento pensar fríamente el asunto y aun cuando sé que el azar de las coincidencias en la vida, es pródigo en oportunidades, con nosotros se ha excedido una y otra vez. ¡Y no me malinterpretes! Lo celebro cada día. La cuestión es que no sé si yo te esté buscando inconscientemente o tú a mí, pero por lo que a mí respecta, reconozco que desde la primera vez que te vi, me he sentido cercano a ti. ¿Qué nos une hoy Candy, que nos ha unido antes? Nunca hemos estado verdaderamente lejos el uno del otro, ni cuando nos separó un océano de distancia. Tienes que admitirlo. Miro hacia atrás, y ahí están los hechos, y aún más, cada reencuentro ha sido menos breve que el anterior, sutilmente más profundo. ¿Lo has notado, verdad?

Entonces, he de agradecer que hayas terminado en esa barca, en ese día preciso y el que no te hayas matado, aquella casi fatídica tarde en la cascada. Apenas un par de días antes, había decidido establecerme en los alrededores de Lakewood, pues las estancias errantes que solía vivir no abonaban mucho en los asuntos que me reclamaban de la familia y el apoyo que requería George en esos días. De mala gana decidí "volver" pero sin que nadie lo supiera, para mantener mi identidad e independencia casi intactas. Ni siquiera George sabía dónde encontrarme, aunque si podía contactarme en una posada donde solía pasar regularmente a atender sus mensajes…

"_Esa tendencia insufrible a la soledad_" solía decir mi tía desaprobando rotundamente mi estilo de vida. Si supiera que además de solitario, era vagabundo, ¡y que allanaba la propiedad Andrew con cierto regocijo! En fin, supongo que hay cosas que no es conveniente develar aún, no las entendería.

Al pie de la cascada y ya pasado el primer susto, me causó gracia reencontrar en tu rostro un poco pálido aquel recuerdo de mi adolescencia. Envuelta en la frazada para volver en ti y recobrar un poco de temperatura, casi exánime, transparente… Aun así y sin mediar un contacto directo contigo, me quedé un rato recibiendo esa tú cierta calidez natural, suave y reconfortante. No podías ser nadie más que tú.

El bosque, las hierbas, el agua y tú. Otra vez.

Si Candy. Leíste bien. Por qué la primera vez, nos encontramos por casualidad en una colina. ¿La primera vez? Así es. No, no fue en una cascada, fue en una colina…

Recuerdo haber dado con una colina cubierta de hierba verde y fresca, caminando sin rumbo entre los árboles. Sabía que en ese sitio no me encontrarían tan fácilmente. Necesitaba pensar, tranquilizarme...

El futuro se presentaba rígido y frío para mí, y me resistía a partir sin más forzado por las circunstancias por la obligación. Los pasos de mi padre habían recorrido las tierras de Lakewood, el perfume de mi hermana todavía revoloteaba entre los árboles más lejanos. Mi sobrino, mi única familia, ignoraría mi existencia, porque yo estaba condenado a su olvido.

Podía aceptar mi responsabilidad hacia mi sangre, hacia mí mismo, pero no entendía por qué tomar las riendas de la familia implicaba tanta soledad. Todo estaba listo para partir, pero no lo haría sin dejar algo muy mío en el espíritu de este bosque. Quizás así, alguien me recordaría aunque me ausentara en los próximos años. Quizás quedaría una huella que no podrían borrar los usos y costumbres de la familia. Tan solo quería que la canción de mi padre, que ya era mía también, vibrara libre siguiendo el fluir del viento, en ese extenso valle que lindaba con las propiedades de Lakewood. Elegí esa colina porque era una de las más alejadas de mis usuales territorios de escape, nada más. Solo quería un sitio donde descargar mi luto al viento, era todo...

Y después… esa parte de la historia la conoces bien… Después esa colina salió del anonimato, y se convirtió en el hogar de tu sonrisa.

Tu rostro pequeño, colorado e hinchado que lloraba separaciones, se transformó en un halo reparador cuando sonreíste. Cálido y pequeño, traigo ese recuerdo palpitando fresco como la primera vez. Me fui, pero tú pequeña presencia me acompañó cruzando el Atlántico. Ambos nos rescatamos del olvido…

Te he escuchado hablar muchas veces acerca de tú príncipe. Cuando me iba a imaginar que ese personaje idílico del que tanto hablas, era yo… simplemente yo, sin títulos nobiliarios ni trajes reales o poderes sobrenaturales. Solo yo. Todavía me cuesta creerlo…

Ahora seamos fríos, fuera sentimentalismos. Total, supongamos que era posible que nos conociéramos en aquella colina, dado que vivíamos relativamente cerca. Quizás no era tan difícil que no encontráramos más de una vez. Claro son cientos de acres de distancia pero la posibilidad es tangible. Por su supuesto, una cantidad indeterminada de familias podía llevarte del Hogar de Pony, pero fueron los Legan quienes lo hicieron lo cual te acercó más al resto de los Andrew (parece que al fin tendré algo que agradecer a esa familia)… y para terminar, la casualidad de la fuerza inusual de la corriente del arroyo alimentada por las lluvias, la barca a la deriva arrastrada hasta los pies de esa cascada y el que yo estuviera ahí justo en ese momento… A estas alturas las posibilidades superan cualquier probabilidad calculada, pero aun así, vamos suponiendo que todo ello pudiera ser simple y llanamente, una sucesión de coincidencias afortunadas.

Lo que no puedo explicarme es cómo es posible que estemos juntos ahora, aquí…

Yo no sabía quién eras tú, ¡ni siquiera sabía quién era yo! No pedí que me trajeran desde Italia a éste Hospital en particular, pude haber terminado en cualquier parte de Chicago o del país, pero no fue así. Estaba dispuesto a marcharme cuando al fin pude ponerme en pie y no lo hice, a pesar de que todo indicaba que era lo más correcto… Yo no esperé despertar de mi inconciencia ahora, libre de la bruma de la memoria para encontrarme nuevamente a tu lado, sin ninguna intención de hacerlo…, pero míranos, estamos aquí…

Por supuesto que ello tampoco significa que debamos estar juntos por designio divino, que no puedas deshacerte de mí. Porque a pesar de todas las casualidades, tu espíritu es libre como el mío, y ninguno admitiría chantajes ni teorías arrebatadas que los obligara a sentir... Sí, a sentir… yo jamás te obligaré a nada, lo sabes…, no lo haré ni siquiera ahora que te quiero más que nunca.

¿Ya lo habías adivinado?

¿Ya habías entendido que no tengo respuestas coherentes, porque además es complicado mantenerme con la mente frío mientras intento explicar mi pulso acelerado, el cariño que me inspiras, la necesidad de escuchar tu voz, el disfrute de tu respiración pausada cuando duermes, la forma en que me miras, lo feliz que estoy contigo, cuánta falta me hacías?

El tío abuelo no es más que un vagabundo oculto en un disfraz de príncipe. Es tan solo Albert…

Me detengo y miro estas líneas en un puño de hojas de papel por varios minutos, presa de mis latidos que no me dejan escuchar nada más.

Debo concluir esta carta que quizás nunca recibas, aunque es para ti… no recibirás esta carta mientras yo esté vivo, mientras articule palabras y recuerdos. Un día, sabrás todo esto de mis labios, no sé cuándo ni cómo, tan solo sé que sucederá. Trataré de explicarte, intentaré decirte…

Con todo, todavía creo que no existe el destino…, pero en todo caso si una reiterada bendición que nos hace uno…

**Nota del autor.**

Este es el mini número 19 dentro de lo que he dado en llamar "Historias dentro de la Historia". Los personajes y la historia seguirán siendo por siempre jamás de Mizuqui e Igarashi, yo nada más los tomo para soñar, sin fines de lucro. Cualquier semejanza con otro fic es mera coincidencia. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Albert! Junio 2013

¡Espero les agrade! Cualquier comentario, queja, felicitación u objeción, aquí mero

a_velardediaz .mx

Gracias

Angie Jb

(Angelina Velarde)


End file.
